High carbohydrate, high plant fiber diets may be beneficial in treating certain diabetic patients. However, the therapeutic effectiveness of these diets has not been established and the specific influence of various types of carbohydrates and plant fibers on carbohydrate and lipid metabolism has not been determined. We plan to examine the influence of diets containing carbohydrates and plant fibers from different sources on the glucose and lipid metabolism of diabetic patients. We will determine the influence of these diets on hormone responses and energy balance. To determine the effect of specific plant fibers we will estimate the composition of different plant fibers in these different diets and will then identify the carbohydrate components of these plant fibers by gas chromatography and mass spectrometry. These studies will enable us to determine the effects of high carbohydrate, high fiber diets on glucose and lipid metabolism and correlate these effects with specific components of the diet.